Advice
by Luna Cat Kitty
Summary: Newly crowned Earth King Ying goes to the Fire Natiton to renew a peace treaty, and Fire Lord Zuko gives the spoiled King some well-needed advice. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nadda. Zippo. The only thing I own is my laptop.**

**A drabble for a contest over on ASN**

**Ying and Li are mine.**

* * *

The newly crowned Earth King didn't know it at the time, but he was in for a surprise when he would renew the treaty between the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation. All he thought of it, that it was mandatory, and as an added bonus he would spread the will of God even into the center of the Fire Nation. Or Hell as he thought of it. No other place would have that much fire.

Earth King Ying rode in the carriage up the winding path of the volcano, his entourage following behind. _What a parade that the citizens of this land shall experience_ was the though that played repeatedly in Ying's mind. He looked out the window and saw people going along with their everyday lives as if he was just a passerby and not a King.

"Now tell me Li, why aren't these people basking in my glory? I _am_ the Prince of Heaven." Ying who was only eighteen didn't really understand the traditions of the Fire Nation.

"Tradition and we're in an unmarked carriage." General Fong answered for Ling. He was the only person that would stand up to the ignorant and spoiled King. "Now you must show respect when you are visiting with the Fire Lord. Also, say nothing of his appearance." Fong knew that the King would say something out of line.

When they finally entered the palace grounds (And Fong was grateful) they got out of the carriage and started to stretch their legs until Admiral Jee would escort them to the Fire Lord's throne room. Shortly after getting out, Jee came to greet them.

"Hello and welcome to our nation." Jee said with a polite bow. "Is everything to your liking your Highness?" That was more of a statement than a question. Jee motioned for them to follow him to the old war room. The same room where the plan to burn the Earth Kingdom to the ground during Sozin's Comet. Jee smiled at the irony of the situation.

The Earth King was looking around in awe of all the reds and gold. Also at how many ways someone can design and paint fire. He concluded that this was Hell-on-Earth.

They stopped in front of an elaborate door. The door itself was open but there were curtains acting as a second door. Fong reviewed all of the manners, proper and _polite_ protocol, warnings with Ying before he was summoned. Fong knew that the unnecessary entourage would stress the Fire Lord out. Or confuse the poor man to no end. _So far so good. He hasn't screwed anything up yet _thought Fong. He knew of the Fire Lord's legendary temper. They were summoned to go into the chamber and all Fong could do was hope to the spirits that everything would go smoothly.

The Earth King, Li his favorite servant, and Fong went up forward and even then Ying went up a few steps further. By that time they were in the middle of the throne room. The three of them bowed slightly and the Fire Lord bowed back. The Fire Lord walked towards them after the customary greetings were finished.

Ying saw that there was a large scar over the left side of the Fire Lord's face. He made it very obvious that he saw it by staring and leaving his mouth wide open. He never saw anything like it. And to make it even more obvious he just blurted out the question that Fong feared the most.

"What's with that_ huge_ scar on your face?" Ying was pointing at Fire Lord Zuko in the most undignified way ever imaginable. Now Ying was making gestures to emphasize the point.

Zuko sighed. In his twenty years of ruling, no one has ever asked him that question in that way. "Are we here to discuss my scar or are we going to get to the treaty to renew our nations' alliance." He stared down the Earth King to get an answer out of him.

Ying knew two things about the Fire Lord. One was that he had an unnaturally huge scar, and two was the fact that he scared the crap out of him.

The Fire Lord stared him down trying to asses the situation. And to Ying's surprise the Lord didn't even apologize. All he wanted to do was get this done and over with. And quickly.

After very few words were exchanged and trying not to get distracted by the scar on the Fire Lord's face, the treaty was renewed and the alliance was secured for another ten years.

"Earth King, if you get anything out of this visit, I want you to listen to this advice. Never give into despair and don't be blinded by your own ignorance. Listen and trust your subjects. Without them you are nothing. Without them you will cause your own demise as a King. And remember that you are human, just like they are." Fire Lord Zuko emphasized this point while the procession was leaving.

Ying looked back to see that the Fire Lord was smiling at him, a human smile at that.

The doors closed behind them as they headed eastwards towards home.

* * *

**Aww Zuzu gave advice. And it doesnt involve silver sandwiches. Wat toy go Zuzu.**

**R&R please! :3**


End file.
